Stuck on an Island With You
by Wildrose365
Summary: What happens when So Random and Mackenzie Falls get stuck on island together? Will there be love or hate? Channy! My first story! Not really good at summaries,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This my first fan fiction so i hope you like it! tell me if should continue with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

It was just a regular day when the intercom announced that both Mackenzie Falls and So Random have to meet in the board room. Of course, a regular day for me and Chad meant are normal arguing. Yes, we had both gotten over the awkwardness of our breakup and we had gone back to way we were before dating. It's like it never happened.

"Who dares interrupt Chad Dylan Cooper?" But that also meant Chad had gone back to being an egotistical jerk again. Yes, Chad and I were right in the middle of our "Fine"

"Fine"

"Goo-"

"Will Mackenzie Falls and So Random please report to the board room?"

I have to admit I still have feelings for Chad, but I would never say it aloud. I thought I would get over him in a couple of months, but I was proven wrong.

"Oh! Get over yourself Chad!"

"Chad and Sonny we are waiting for you in the board room" The intercom announced. Chad and I were in big trouble with Mr. Condor if we didn't get our butts to board room right now.

We sat down and everyone in the room had a scared look on their face. They all stared at us while we took our seats. "Now that Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe have so kindly decided to join us, I would like to begin." Mr. Condor started. He had an angry expression on his face, I was a bit scared. "Wait, where's Zora?" Mr. Condor asked a bit angrier than he was before. "Right here!" We all looked up to see Zora in the vents. "Alright now we can begin."

"Now as you as you all know So Random and Mackenzie Falls are 2 longest running shows at Condor Studios, so I have decided," This is it, we're going to have to pack up our go.

"So I have decided to send both of your casts on a 2 week cruise!" Pack up and go for a cruise! Right then and there both of our casts started whispering and talking about it. "Quiet!" Mr. Condor yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Now go back to your studios. Your director will give everyone the information packet." As soon as he was done everyone had left.

"Okay kids, as you all know you guys will be going on a two week cruise!" Marshall told us. "Wait, aren't you going to come with us?" Nico asked Marshall. "Actually the Mackenzie Falls director and I will be having our own vacation. It is only the cast that goes on the cruise." Marshall stated. Everyone made an "Oh" sound. "Here is the information packet is has everything you need to know. Oh and Zora you need your parents to sign this." Marshall handed out the packets. "Have fun kids!" Marshall told us. Then he left. "I have to go spy in Falls vents so see you later!" Zora stated before leaving. "Yo, G, wanna hit up the fro-yo machine?" Nico asked Grady. "Sure, see you later guys!" Then it was just me and Tawni.

"I'm so excited for this cruise! Aren't you?" I yelled at Tawni. "Why are you so excited? It's just a cruise!"

"Well it's my first cruise!"

Tawni then looked at me like I had 3 heads before saying. "You've never been on a cruise?"

I shook my head. She then took my hand and told we need to prepare me for my first cruise.

**CPOV**

A cruise! Awesome! Especially since Sonny's gonna be there! Wait! What? I meant Sonny as in Sunny, because you know, the sun is gonna be there! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm in love with Sonny Munroe!

"We know!" I heard 2 voices say from somewhere.

"Who's there?" I turn around to see Portlyn and Devon. "You said your thoughts out loud again." Damn why do I always do that? "How much did you hear?" I asked. "Only the part where you declared your love for Sonny Munroe!" I groaned. Portlyn and Devon are like my best friends. "Come on dude, how long till you tell Sonny you wanna get back together?" Devon asked. "I don't know if she still likes me." I told them. "So? Why don't you take a chance?" Portlyn said. They left and I decided to start packing since we are leaving day after tomorrow. I really had nothing else to do at the studio so I decided to go home.

**(Zora)ZPOV**

Sometimes I hear things I shouldn't when I'm slithering in the vents. But sometimes I should. I'm wondering if i should tell Sonny. I know Sonny likes him back. Should I just let them figure it out on their own? Ugh! I'm just not going to get involved. They do whatever they want! But I want to get involved so I don't have to see the pain in Sonny's eyes anymore! I'll just come up with a plan on the cruise.

**CPOV**

Here I am laying in bed awake at 3 in morning thinking about none other than Sonny Munroe. Why does she always have to find a way back in to my brain? Ugh! Just close your eyes and count to 3. Next thing I saw was Sonny. She was standing in front me of me laughing. "You think I would ever love you? Never!" She yelled at me.

I wake up sweating and panting. It's just a dream, just a dream. And before I knew it, I was put in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you guys like it? good? bad? Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys I decided to continue on with the story! Yay! Just telling you my uptades are going to be very slow! Cuz I have school. Sorry this chapter is really short!**

**CPOV**

Finally the day our cruise was going to begin was here! All my suitcases have been taken on to the ship! I see Sonny arrive. It looks like she's having some trouble. Maybe I should help her with her bags!

"Hey Sonny!" She looks at me startled. "Oh hey Chad! You scared me!" She said. "You want some help?" She gave me a confused look. "Umm… sure! But what about your suitcase?" She asked. "Someone already took my suitcases." She glared at me. "Wait! Suitcases? How many do you have? And how come you had somebody take your suitcases but you're offering to take mine?" She asked me. She asks too many questions! "Oh Sonny! Funny, funny Sonny! I only have about 4 or 5 suitcases. I had to cut short on my clothing. And I wasn't going to take your bags for you I was going to have someone else take them!" She shot another glare. Boy, this girl is having mood swings! I wish I'd never had asked! "4 or 5? It's only a two week cruise!" She was just about to fall when I caught her. We looked in to each other's eyes. We were both leaning in when suddenly, she stopped and said. "Umm… You can let go of me now." I looked away.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good." I dropped her.

"What did you that for?" She yelled. "Well you told me to let go!" I told her.

"Will guys stop flirting and come on the ship already?" Blondie yelled. The ship was getting ready to leave. Wow, Sonny and I were fighting for a while now. We got on the ship and it left the dock.

The night turned dark and stormy, so we decided to play spin the bottle with the randoms.

**ZPOV**

Great we're going to play spin the bottle. Well, I'm not since I'm too young. But I'll be hanging out with the new boy my age on Mackenzie Falls. He's really cute. Anyways back to spin the bottle. I put a magnet in Sonny's pocket, and she's sitting across from Chad who has another magnet. And the bottle also has a magnet.

**SPOV**

Spin the bottle! Great! Especially with Mckenzie Falls! We span the bottle _and it landed on me and Chad. What? Maybe I should be happy. Me and Chad stared at each other. Everyone was glaring at us. "Well! Go on!" Portlyn yelled at us. Me and Chad leaned in, our lips were about to meet when suddenly we heard a big bang! The whole a boat shook! Zora and Raymond(new kid)came in staring at us. _

**So tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions, just pm me! I don't mind you criticizing. But please no bashing on me! I try my hardest! **

**xoxo**

**Wildrose365**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! I'm sorry I didn't update like I said in the last chapter I was super busy!**

**ZPOV**

I actually like this guy. I mean he's not a jerk like Wesley. Ugh. I told him about my plan and he totally agrees! We have a lot in common. Yay for me! BANG! "What was that?" I look at him with no answer. We both, without agreeing on it, run to the older teens. We look at them in shock. Suddenly we hear the announcements. "Hello casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls. I am afraid to say, but something has exploded in the ship. This cruise is going down. You have an hour to pack up your things and get to the life boats." We all look at each other in shock. This is not happening.

**SPOV**

No, no, no, no! "Guys hurry up!" I hear someone say. But I'm too frozen. Someone gives me a light push and reality sinks in. "Let's go guys!" I say and we all start heading to our rooms. Luckily I didn't unpack anything. I grab all the important stuff and head for the life boats. Zora and Raymond are already there. Everyone soon starts coming in. The steward helps us all on the life boat. "Wait! Where's Grady?" We all look around. We still have 20 minutes until the captain said we have to be at the life boat by. We leave our stuff and start searching.

**GPOV**

Oh no, I'm lost! Ok where can I go? Oh why does this ship have to be so big! Then I see someone in a bright jacket coming towards me. Wait, is that Chasity calling my name? It doesn't matter! I run towards her! "Grady! There you are!" We're all looking for you!" I calm down a bit. "I didn't know which way the life boats were." I let out a sigh. "Guys I found him! Let's go back!" We all head to life boats. The steward helps us all on the boat. Then he puts my stuff on the boat. He tells us instructions. "Wait aren't you coming?" I ask. He sighs. "Me and the crew go down with it." We look at him with shock. "But, but." Sonny stutters out. "It's the way it goes. Do you all know what to do?" We all nod. We're all speechless. That must be a first. He pulls the nob and we lower down on the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys! New chapter! This chapter is longer than the others. Enjoy.**

**CPOV**

We all sit quietly. No arguments, nothing. We're all trying to acknowledge the fact that we're in a life or death situation. After a while we all realize we're holding on and hugging each other. Even though we all know that, we don't let go. I realize Sonny is hugging me and I'm hugging back. She's shivering. I protectively wrap my arm around her. "Awwww!" Tawni is the one to break the silence. We all glare at her. "What?" Nico asks. "Just look at them!" She points to me and Sonny and sighs. "Tawni!" We all yell. She jumps back a bit. "We're in trouble Tawni and all you can think of is how cute they look?" Zora yells at her. Tawni sighs and looks down. "Guys, we're not in trouble! They're going to find us!" She looks at our faces. They're all disappointing. "Right?" We all give a sympathetic look. She sits back. The sun is coming up. We must have been sitting like that for hours. I think some of us even slept. "Hey guys! What's that?" Portlyn shouts. We all look and see a palm tree. Its far away but we can see clearly that it's a palm tree. I was about to tell everyone to look for paddles but Skylar beat me to the punch. "Alright everyone! There must be paddles somewhere. Look for them!" We look at our feet and find them. "Ok we'll take turns rowing. These can be very tiring. The rest of you can relax, or maybe even sleep a bit." I say. Me and Sonny both decide to row. One of the things that only Sonny knows about me is that I went to canoeing camp. Sonny used to canoe as well. Everyone just sits back and we start to row towards the island. This boat is quite squishy. Me and Sonny have to squeeze a bit.

**SPOV**

I'm pretty sure that everyone's confused, about Chad agreeing to row. But they're all too tired or scared to ask. I'm pretty sure I'm they don't know about Chad's rowing experience. After an hour of rowing we get really tired. I need some sleep. By the look in Chad's eyes I can see he's just as tired as me. His amazing blue eyes. I could stare in to them all day. Snap out of it Sonny! "Guys , lets switch now. Who wants to volunteer?" No one steps up. "Fine I'll choose. Skylar and Chasity. Come up here." After me and Chad teach them how to row we sit back. I sit next to Chad. I fall into a nice, needed sleep.

**ZPOV**

I have to admit Sonny and Chad look really cute right now. They're locked in each other's arms. Sleeping. "Ugh. My arms hurt." I can hear Chasity whining. Me and Raymond are the only ones awake that are not rowing. "Stop whining Chasity." I tell her. She gives me a glare. "Fine sit down I'll row." I let out a breath. I get up then I feel someone's hand holding me back. I know who it is. I feel tingly and I blush. "Sit down, I'll row." Raymond says. Somehow I can't refuse. I nod and sit back down. He smiles at me. The only smile I've gotten since the ship sank. I smile back. I turn around and see Chasity is already asleep. Ugh spoiled is the only word I have for her. Hmmm. I'm getting drowsy. I'll just go make some small talk with Raymond.

**NPOV**

I wake up kinda fresh. I see Sonny in Chad's arms. Why don't they just get back together? It's Chad's ego that won't let them. Or is Chad scared? Hmmm. After about half an hour, Skylar asks somebody to switch. I'll take his place. Maybe I can talk to new kid over there. Saw him checking out Zora earlier. I'll have a little chat about breaking little girls' hearts. "Hey Zora, you look tired why don't you get some rest?" She nods and goes away. "Hello Raymond." I say as intimidatingly as I can. He nervously replies back. "Hi Nico." This is going to be fun.

**ZPOV**

I wake up after a long sleep and see Raymond beside me sleeping and Tawni rowing. I can hear her little shrieks of how her nails are going to break. It's quite funny actually. "Guuuuuys! Who wants to switch?" She complains. "Tawni, stop complaining! You've only been rowing for 5 minutes!" Devon says. More like shouted. She shuts up. Guess that might've been too loud since starts to wake up, except for Chad obviously. "Look guys! We're getting closer! Maybe it's a beautiful island resort!" Tawni squeals. I sigh. She'll never learn will she? Suddenly I hear Sonny and Chad scream.

**SPOV**

I open my eyes because something woke me up. I look around. No, I'm still stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean. At least I'm stuck with Chad. Wait no I did not just think that. Speaking of Chad, where is he? Wait are those his arms around me? I scream. I wake him up and we start screaming at each other. "Sonny! Why did you wake me up? Wait, why did you scream? Are you alright?" He yells. I feel everyone's eyes on us. "I'm sorry. I'm alright. I just had a nightmare." I lie. My lying skills are getting better. I can tell everyone believes me. I can feel Chad's eyes on me. He knows I'm lying. Darn it.

**CPOV**

She's getting better at lying. Hmmm. I decide this is the perfect time to pick a fight. "Well Sonny, this little nightmare of yours disturbed me from my beauty sleep." She sighs and glares at me. "Well your highness, I'm sorry." She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Hey! Don't use that tone on me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" I love messing with her. "I will use whatever tone I want!" She yells back.

"Fine!" Of course, I start it off.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

By now everyone is staring at us.

**SPOV**

Everyone was staring at us. I feel my cheeks heat up. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest. But we've made it to shore!" With this fighting we didn't even notice. Wow.

**If you guys have any ideas you can send them to me. Please Review! Hope you guys like it so far.**

**Xoxo**

**Wildrose 365**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've so busy, plus I kinda forgot. And now I'm looking back at the many mistakes I've made. I'll try and fix the mistakes later. Right now its summer so you'll probably be seeing more of me! Sorry for not updating, but on with the story.**

**SPOV**

The island was beautiful. It had amazing palm trees and exotic plants that I had only seen in books. Only one problem though. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. The island looked small but we wouldn't know how big it really is unless we search around.

"Sonny, wake up." I am knocked out of my train of thought when Chad starts waving his hand in front of my face.

"So you wanna get out of that boat maybe?" Chad asks. He offers his hand. I take it and slowly come out of the boat. I feel the sparks running through my hand when I touch his hand. Like I felt when we were together. Snap out of it Sonny! It's over. I dumped him. He became a jerk again. It's done.

"So how about we search around the island, but don't get too far away." I say taking somewhat of a leadership.

"Let's go in partners. It'll be safer that way. I'll make the partners." Zora says a bit too excitedly. She has something up her sleeve, I know it.

"I'll help!" Portlyn exclaims. Zora makes a confused face towards her. After talking with each other, they face towards us.

"Here are the partners: Grady and Chasity, Skylar and Ferguson, Nico and Tawni, Zora and Raymond" I could tell Zora didn't plan that one because her mouth was open and she was glaring at her. "me and Devon, and Sonny and Chad." My jaw dropped at that last one. Why? I should've seen this one coming. I heard mostly grunts but I saw some hidden smiles from Zora and Raymond. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Chad. After Zora tells everyone which direction each group has to go we set off. It's all awkward silence until I trip over a rock and Chad grabs my hand. I felt the sparks again. Clumsy, clumsy me.

"Ummm, Thanks." I say trying to hide my blush. I don't let go of his hands. After a while of walking we realize we're still holding hands. We awkwardly let go.

"So there's nothing over here." I say awkwardly. He looks at me.

"Umm yeah, how about we head back?" We start to make our way back. We were the last ones there.

"So what did everyone find?" We talked about what everyone found and tried to see what would be useful.

After talking we all found that most of us found just trees with fruit. I guess that's a good thing at least we'll have a food source. Okay, what I need to do remember all that I've learned from survival training (yes I actually had to take that in high school, Wisconsin is a strange place, oh how I would love to be there right now though). We need a fresh water source. Any smartass would know that the saltwater will do worse than good. And we need shelter, and fire, and also maybe there's some fish out there. By the time I was done going over things and looked up to realize everyone yelling at each other. Uh oh.

"Hey guys!" I said not trying to be too loud. No one heard except Chad.

"Here I'll try." He tells me.

"HEY GUYS!" He yells. No one even budges. Then I get an idea. I put two fingers in mouth and whistle so loud it echoes. Even Chad jumps.

"Now that I've got your attention, I need you to listen to me." Everyone sighs.

"We need a fresh water source! Did anyone find a lake or a pond or something?" Everyone mumbles a "no" or just shook their heads. I sigh.

"Well we need to split up and find something like that again. Come back here in 30 minutes, and don't go too far in. Also find some things that would seem useful for a shelter. Same partners, now head out." I yell out before I realize who my partner is. Darn it! Before I can even change that everyone has left.

**CPV**

We have been walking for so long now; Sonny and I are running out things to say. Then I hear something that sounds familiar, though I can't put my finger on it.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Sonny asks.

"Yea, it sounds so familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Sonny just smiles at me.

"You'll know in a minute." Then she drags me into the forest.

**I would appreciate any ideas to make my story better, just don't be too harsh. **

**Wildrose365 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, hope you like it :D**

**CPV**

"Hey what are you-" I'm cut off when I look and find one of the most beautiful things I've seen yet, besides Sonny.

"Wow, Chad look it's beautiful!" Sonny exclaims. I just stand there in awe.

**SPV**

This waterfall is great! It's not really big so it was hidden in the forest but it was amazing. Now we also have a fresh source of water. I realize we only have ten minutes.

"Chad lets go, we can come back later and show everyone." He agrees and we walk back in silence. We also pick up a few things for shelter. By the time we're back we're the only ones there since we came back a few minutes early.

"So you know quite a lot about survival skills." Chad starts.

"Not much really, I just happened to remember the basics." He just makes an "oh" sound. After some silence I start.

"How about we try starting a fire?" He chuckles.

"Leave it to the pros Munroe!" Oh my gosh, seriously, his ego just had to come back.

"What do you know about building a fire?" I ask him. He scoffs.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! The greatest actor of our generation, I know everything!" Could his ego get any bigger?

"Where did you learn to build a fire?" I asked, knowing I was probably going to regret the answer.

"Mackenzie Falls, episode 14, season 3!" He says proudly. I knew I was going to regret that.

"Chad, your T.V show will not teach you anything! It's stupid! So all you need to do is back off." Okay, so that was a bit harsh. I look to up see his face, which has a look of disappointment.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh!" Then he smirks.

"Sonny it's called acting, something you wouldn't know about." I should've known!

"You know what? I'm building this fire and you won't get in between!" I yell at him!

"You know what? I will!" He yells back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

When we're done I turn to see everyone staring at us.

**ZPV**

I was so tired of their constant fighting. I just sigh and watch. I have to start working fast, I mean they have to get back together. I need other people's help too. Well, on the plus side Raymond and I found a new pet spider.

"So, did anyone find anything?" Sonny asks. Everyone just replies with a no.

"Well Zora and I found a new pet spider!" He exclaims, and shows it to everyone.

"What is that horrid thing? Get it away from me!" Tawni screams.

**SPV**

"Well okay, Chad and I found a fresh water source; we can show you guys later. Now did anyone find anything useful for shelter or fire?" I ask. Everyone brings out the big branches and leaves they could find. Great.

"Well who knows how to make fire?" Zora, Grady, Chasity, and Chad step out.

"Okay, Devon, Raymond, Tawni, Nic o, Portlyn, and Ferguson work on shelter. The rest of you follow me." I tell them.

"Who made her in charge?" Tawni asks.

"You know what Tawni? You're right, we'll have a quick vote right now. Anyone who wants to be in charge, step out now." I say a bit frustratingly. Chad and I are the only ones to step out.

"Okay, all in favour of Chad being in charge raise your hands." Only a couple people raise their hands. I chuckle and he gives me a look.

"All in favour of Sonny being in charge raise your hands." Many more people raise their hands.

"There you go Tawni, they made me in charge, now everyone let's start working." I say.

"Wait, wait so my Mackenzie Falls cast chose chuckle city's perky face over me?" Chad asks in disbelief. Everyone just nods.

"What? Really guys?" Chad still not believing that I won. I was getting a bit frustrated and by the looks of it so was Portlyn.

"Okay Chad, you lost get over it! It's not like you would've been a good leader anyways! I mean you would probably just sit there and order everyone like you do at the studio, so now sit down and listen to someone else for once! Sonny you may now continue." I don't think anyone saw that coming. We just saw Portlyn fully blow out on Chad. Chad finally shuts up.

"Umm, thanks Portlyn." I say with a grateful smile.

"Now guys, before we actually get started, I just want to say that, we might be here for a very long time. Nobody knows how long we could be stuck. They might never even find us. But if we keep hope we can make it out alive. Now let's get to work." I say. We all start working and an hour later we have two deformed things that I think we're supposed to be shelter and no fire. This was going to be hard.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Wildrose365 **


End file.
